Dinner for Marya
by ensigniago
Summary: An Silvester bei Dinner for One kam uns die Idee, dieses Dinner auf unsere Helden umzuschreiben. Die Original Dialoge und Handlung sind erhalten... Viel Spaß!


Speisesaal. Klink deckt den Tisch mit Tellern von der Anrichte. Stolpert erstmals über den Tiger, geht zu ihm, tätschelt ihn freundschaftlich. Gong. Marya kommt.

Klink: Good evening, Marya, good evening.

Marya:Good evening, Klink.

Klink:You are looking very well this evening, Marya.

Marya: Well, I am feeling very much better, thank you, Klink.

Klink:Good, good. _Führt sie zum Tisch._

Marya: Well, I must say that everything looks nice.

Klink: Thank you very much, Marya, thank you. _Schiebt ihr den Stuhl unter._

Marya: Is everybody here?

Klink: Indeed, they are, yeah. Yes...They are all here for your anniversary, Marya.

Marya: All five places are laid out?

Klink: All laid out as usual.

Marya: Newkirk?

Klink: Newkirk, yes, he's sitting here this year, Marya. _Geht an dessen Stuhl zur Linken von Marya_

Marya: Hogan?

Klink: Hogan is sitting here, Marya.

Marya: Carter?

Klink: Carter I put round here for you. _Klink geht zum nächsten Stuhl auf der Gegenseite._

Marya: And my very dear friend, Kinchloe?

Klink: On your right, as you requested, Marya!

Marya: Thank you, Klink. You may now serve the soup.

Klink: The soup, thank you very much, Marya, thank you. _Klink geht brabbelnd zurück zur Anrichte, stolpert, sieht zurück, lautlos über den Tiger fluchend, schöpft die Suppe, geht zu Marya.._ They are all waiting for you. Little drop of mulligatawny soup, Marya?

Marya: I am particularly fond of mulligatawny soup, Klink.

Klink: Yes, I know you are.

Marya: I think we'll have sherry with the soup.

Klink: Sherry with the soup, yes... Oh, by the way, the same procedure as last year, Marya?

Marya: Same procedure as every year, Klink.

Klink: _geht brabbelnd zur Anrichte zurück._ Same procedure as every year, Klink... _Stolpern, dreht sich um, sieht Tiger erbittert an, nimmt Flasche mit Sherry, studiert Schild_

Marya: Is that a dry sherry, Klink?

Klink: Yes, a very dry sherry, Marya... very dry. _geht zum Tisch._ Straight out of the cellar, this morning, Marya. _schenkt ihr ein, geht zu Newkirk, schenkt ihm ein, zu Hogan, geht zurück, redet fiktiv mit Newkirk, schenkt nach, verneigt sich, weiter zu Hogan und die beiden anderen, schenkt ein, zurück zur Anrichte, Stolpern, flucht lautlos zum Tiger zurück, geht zu Newkirks Platz._

Marya: _hebt das Glas._ Newkirk!

Klink: _prostet ihr zu in anderer, rauchiger Stimme_ Cheerio, Marya! _Beide trinken, Klink besonders lange Züge._

Marya: _hebt das Glas. Klink zum nächsten Platz._ Hogan!

Klink: Must I say it this year, Marya?

Marya: Just to please me, Klink.

Klink: Just to please you. Very good, yes, yes... Skol! _hebt das Glas, schlägt Hacken zusammen, tut sich weh, reibt sich den Knöchel, trinkt dann aus, geht um den Tisch herum._

Marya: Carter!

Klink: _andere, hohe Stimme. _Happy New Year, Marya! _trinkt_

Marya: And dear Kinchloe!

Klink: _vierter Stuhl, tiefe Stimme. _Well, here we are again, old lovely... _vernuschelt, sie trinken._

Marya: You may now serve the fish.

Klink: Fish. Very good, Marya. Did you enjoy the soup? _trägt Teller ab._

Marya: Delicious, Klink.

Klink: Thank you, Marya, glad you enjoyed it. _Zur Anrichte zurück. Stolpern. Nimmt das Gericht und geht zu Marya. Dazwischen sieht er wütend und leise fluchend zum Tiger zurück. _Little bit of North Sea haddock, Marya.

Marya: I think we'll have white wine with the fish.

Klink: White wine with the fish? _nickt. _The same procedure as last year, Marya?

Marya: The same procedure as every year, Klink!

Klink: _unschlüssig, etwas ratlos _Yeah... _zur Anrichte. Stolpern. Nimmt Flasche, schaut mißbilligend zum Tiger, schenkt Marya ein, zu Newkirk, zu Hogan und zurück, immer wie vorhin, im Zurückgehen haarscharf am Tiger vorbei, schaut verwundert zu Newkirks Platz zurück, geht zu Marya zurück, dabei Stolpern, fluchende Handbewegung._

Marya: _hebt Glas _Newkirk!

Klink: Cheerio, Marya, me gal... s_ie trinken_

Marya: Hogan!

Klink: _flehend_ Oh, must I, Marya?

Marya: Klink, please, please...

Klink: _hilfloses Armeschütteln, hebt Glas _Skol! _schlägt Hacken zusammen, tut sich weh wie vorhin, trinkt dann. Im Gehen zu Mr Pommeroys Stuhl erstes Schwanken, blickt mißtrauisch zum Tiger._

Marya: Carter!

Klink: Happy New Year, Marya gal! _Nuscheln, trinkt lange, schaut glasig, Aufstoßen, strahlt Marya, gut Wetter machend, an._

Marya: Kinchloe!

Klink: _unverständliches Reden, sie trinken, Klink lallend _You look younger than ever, love! Younger than ever! Ha, ha, ha... _Marya lächelt geschmeichelt. Klink lacht laut und meckernd. Schwankender Gang._

Marya: Please serve the chicken!

Klink: Ya ...

Marya: That looks a very fine bird!

Klink: _unverständliches Gebrabbel. _That's a lovely chu ... chuk ... chicken, that I'll tell you, a lovely ...

Marya: I think we'll have champagne with the bird!

Klink: Champagne, ya... _lallend _Sssssame, same procedure as last year, Marya?

Marya: The same procedure as every year, Klink!

Klink: _verneigt sich, kann kaum noch zurückgehen. Stolpern. Nimmt die Flasche, schwankend zu Marya, Newkirk wie gehabt. Danebengeschüttetes kommt vom Teller ins Glas. Jetzt schüttet er überall daneben, nimmt Wein wie Parfüm hinter die Ohren, steigt diesmal über den Tiger, geht zu Newkirks Platz, schreit alles nur noch unartikuliert_

Marya, me gal ...

Marya: Hogan!

Klink: _zögert vor Hogans Platz_ Must I, Marya?

Marya: Klink!

Klink: Schkolll! _trifft beim Hackenschlagen daneben, schwankt beträchtlich._

Marya: Carter!

Klink: _hebt die Hand ohne Glas, bemerkt es und holt das Glas nach _Happy New Year, Marya, gal...

Marya: Kinchloe!

Klink: _weitgehend unverständliches Lallen_ It's one of the nicest little woman... hic... one of the nicest little woman, that's ever breathed, that's ever breathed... _unverständlich, hält sich mühsam. Sie trinken. Er rülpst laut, verneigt sich beschwichtigend, hält sich an Maryas Stuhl fest und wirft sie beinahe um. Sie schreit hysterisch. Er trägt ab. Stolpern. Dabei wirft er die Teller weit von sich, besieht sein Hemd, sucht verlorene Teller, nimmt Fruchtschale. _I now declare this bazaar opened! Would you like some fruit? _wankt auf sie zu, an ihr vorbei, zu ihr zurück_

Marya: I think we'll have port with the fruit!

Klink: Oh, ... no! _lallend_ S...ame procedure as last...

Marya: Yes, the same procedure as last year, Klink!

Klink: _geht zur Anrichte. Stolpern. Bringt Flasche, schenkt ihr ein, trifft Newkirks Glas nicht mehr, hält es, zielt blind auf Hogans und der anderen Glas, alles daneben, säuft hinter Maryas Rücken aus der Flasche, hüpft diesmal im Zurückgehen mit beiden Beinen über den Tigerkopf, kommt zurück an Newkirks Platz._

Marya: Newkirk!

Klink: _singend _Sugar in the morning, sugar...

Marya: Hogan!

Klink: Schkolll! _schüttet Getränk in die Luft_

Marya: Carter!

Klink: _kippt Glas um_ I'm sorry, Madam, sorry. _streicht verschütteten Inhalt ins Glas zurück, trinkt_

Marya: Kinchloe!

Klink: _hebt Blumenglas, wirft Blumen heraus, trinkt daraus, sagt Unverständliches, geht zur Anrichte, will mit den Händen den Tiger verscheuchen._ Huuuhhh, I'll kill that cat!

Marya: Well, Klink, it's been a wonderful party!

Klink: _antwortet kaum verständlich_ Well, it's been most enjoyable.

Marya: I think I'll retire.

Klink: You're going to bed?

Marya: Yes.

Klink: Sit down, I'll give you a hand up, Madam. _läuft aufgeregt und begierig zu ihr, um ihr aus dem Stuhl zu helfen._

Marya: As I was saying, I'll retire...

Klink: Ya... ya. _gibt ihr den Arm_ By the way, the same procedure as last year, Marya?

Marya: The same procedure as every year Klink!

Klink: Well, I'll do my very best! _Sie gehen ab, er kommt noch einmal zurück, hebt den Daumen, lächelt breit, siegesbewußt._


End file.
